A polyurethane aqueous dispersion is used in, for example, paints, adhesives, synthetic leather, artificial leather, formed films and the like. Among these, examples of the formed films include gloves, finger stalls, condoms and the like, which are typically produced by salt coagulation method (Patent Document 1). In the configuration of Patent Document 1, in order to obtain a formed film having a uniform film thickness, a polyurethane aqueous dispersion having specific viscometric properties is used. With regard to a formed film, however, demand characteristics other than the above-described properties, for example, durability in the case where it is exposed to ethanol water repeatedly, stuffiness resistance in the case where the formed film is worn for a long time, and the like are required in some cases, but the document 1 discloses almost nothing other than the film thickness uniformity.